Wish Upon A Muffin
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: The morning of Ginny’s birthday she is woken to a pleasant surprise. The one and only Mr. Potter holding a muffin behind his back. HG fluff. Mild HBP Spoilers.


**-------------------**

**Wish Upon A Muffin**

**------------------**

Ginny Weasley tightened the bundle around her and buried herself deeper into her fluffy nest of pillows, stuffed animals, and multiple many coloured blankets of all sizes. She would spend all day here if she really wanted to. After all if was her birthday, the one day in mid-September that she could do whatever she pleased. And so she did. Twelve o'clock in the afternoon she cuddled with herself in her blankets and piles of pillows.

A knock came from her door and the knob started to turn slowly, paused, the door cracked open a bit, paused again, a cough, and then a seventeen year old boy with raven hair and emerald eyes appeared in her doorway.

Harry cleared his throat abruptly and averted his eyes to the floorboards. "Hey, Ginny…um…happy birthday."

Ginny grinned lazily and sat up in her heap, throwing most of it to the floor. "Thanks, Harry," she yawned, stretching her arms out above her head and standing to her feet. "And you didn't wake me if that's what your wondering."

Harry grinned and heaved a small sigh. "Alright then. Just to be sure and all." He laughed lightly and Ginny cracked a smile.

"Mum make lunch yet?" said Ginny pulling out a pair or jeans and a tee shirt from a bundle of clothes shoved unmercifully into a drawer. "I'm starving." She glanced over her shoulder at Harry who was nodding his head.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for us she refused to let anyone else eat until you had come down," said Harry. "We had to sneak muffins for breakfast because she was planning straight out on starving us just for you. But I, um, I didn't eat mine…"

Ginny stood up slowly, threw the outfit on her bed, and turned around towards Harry. He had retracted a wand from his back pocket and summoned before her eyes a blueberry muffin with a large pink candle in the centre.

Ginny smiled heftily. "Harry…now really… you shouldn't have." She gave him a reproachful look but took it from his hands with a blush blooming on her cheeks.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't too hungry anyway. Besides it's your birthday"

Ginny sat down on her bed and place the muffin in her lap. Harry lit the candle up with the flick of his wand and pocketed it once more.

"Make a wish. And make it a good one."

"Well…what should I wish for?" She grinned up at Harry knowing full well what it was she wanted.

"I dunno," said Harry his hands dug into his pockets as he watched her from the other side of the room. "It's up to you."

And with less than moment of thinking the obvious stuck out in her mind and she blew out the flame. She watched as the smoke trailed lazily to the ceiling making ringlets of grey as it floated upwards.

Harry sighed pulling his hands from his pockets once again and proceeded to swinging his arms at his side. He just seemed so… awkward. And at the same time he was just the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Ginny watched him in minute fascination and then bit into the muffin. It was as hard as a rock and tasted of lint and smelled greatly of something she hoped wasn't broom polish. She smiled to herself and then quickly threw the cursed thing into her pile of bed coverings when Harry was looking the other way. She wiped the crumbs from the corner of her mouth and gagged down the piece she had bitten.

"Um great…delicious. So, Mr. Potter, bought me anything in particular for my birthday?"

Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically and a look of fake shock crossed his. "Why, no, I didn't! I would think my breakfast was good enough, wouldn't you?" he gasped putting a hand to his mouth as he looked around for the muffin.

Ginny gasped and playfully hit his shoulder in the same fake shock. "Why, Harry, how _could_ you? And on my _birthday_! A muffin will NOT suffice!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry dropped abruptly to his knees before her and kissed her hand. He let his lips linger on her skin and then looked up at her face with the saddest look in his eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing and put on a look of serious concentration. "Hmm. Harry, I dunno." She grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him back to his feet. He stood before her, only taller by a few minor inches, and stared into her face. She could see that familiar gleam in the corner of his eyes and she felt her heart lighten as it always did.

Harry looked down at her and put on a puppy dog pout. "Please, Ginny. I'll make it up to you."

Ginny felt the fierce side of her coming out and she willed herself to be daring. "Oh, really, Mr. Potter. And how will you do that?" She kept her grip on the front of his shirt and forced him closer to her so that their bodies were directly against each other. She could feel his heart racing against her chest.

Harry's breathing went raged and there was a fire in his eyes. She could feel what he was thinking through the green flames he was shooting at her.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something."

And without notice, Harry bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers with intense force. He kissed her passionately and powerfully as if to suck the very soul from her body. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she clawed at his back, their mouths wrestling against each other. It was as if they were never to kiss each other again. Never had such passion erupted between Ginny and any other guy. And she never willed for it to be any other way.

Ginny pulled back suddenly, their breath falling on each other's faces.

"What are we doing, Harry? I mean, why…why are we doing this?" Ginny sighed prying her fingers into the buttonholes in the front of Harry's shirt refusing to let him go.

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny's waist closer to him so that they were touching perfectly. "I'm giving you your birthday present." Ginny looked back at him and felt her breath suddenly stolen by his smile. He just had that look.

Harry ran the back of his hand over her cheek and Ginny could see how much this moment meant to him. She could see just how much he loved her. And it was more than even she could imagine.

"Just one day, Ginny? Just for your birthday?"

Ginny couldn't help it. She couldn't say no. She couldn't pretend she didn't want it too.

Ginny smiled in return and gently wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, brushing her lips softly against his.

"It's what I wished for."

----------

**(A/N) I told myself I wouldn't add a note, but, look at me,I am. Ah well. I wrote this story in the light that it will beMiss Weasley's birthday in a few days and this is my way of showing how happyI wish it to be. And also, of course,I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy my writing. But please, PLEASE,I'm begging you please don't just compliment my work because it's the "nice" thing to do. I want to know what you like but I'd like to know what can be fixed as well. I'd desperatly appreciate constructive criticism. I'm trying to write an original novel at the moment and I need all the help I can get. Thanks lots! I love you all.**

**Love from Lizzie**


End file.
